tekken goes on tour
by tapionwarrior
Summary: Jin Kazama gets an idea.. and ropes Kazuya in
1. Default Chapter

tekken goes on tour by Void slayer  
  
Animefan33@yahoo.com CHAPTER ONE : EVERYONE IS INVITED  
  
" dad, dad !!!!!" exclaimed a very exited Jin Kazama,  
  
"what?" asked his father Kazuya Mishima,  
  
"well I had this awesome idea that we gather up the tekken company members and go on tour!"  
  
"what!"  
  
"well only through grand dad and related issues people entered the tekken, we should go international."  
  
"so you mean I get a working holiday to watch other people belt the living crap out of each other..."  
  
"I thought we could gain new young members!"  
  
"what is wrong with the ones we have now?"  
  
"they are damn old"  
  
"I'm old!" belted a now pissed Kazuya  
  
"dad your not old ,you died when you was 27 right , well that means you have not aged since your death."  
  
"but technically speak..."  
  
"look at Nina ,thanks to a few twenty something years of sleep she is not a day over 22!"  
  
"Hmmm she is still the babe from tekken 1 that I remember"  
  
"just don't remind her about her true age dad, or she is likely to bitch slap you or enjoy a good 'ole bad habit!"  
  
"bad what?"  
  
"don't worry dad, tekken 3"  
  
****the next day***  
  
  
  
The William's sisters mansion.......  
  
Ding dong  
  
Anna: Go get the door Nina !  
  
Nina: get it yourself HO!  
  
Anna: I'm busy  
  
Nina: (to herself) yeah to busy lying on your back!  
  
(Nina answers the door)  
  
Nina: Lee!  
  
Lee: Nina!!!  
  
(dreamy silence)  
  
Anna: who is it Nina?  
  
Nina: huh ..what um Its LEE!  
  
Anna: who?  
  
Nina: LEE CHOALAN!  
  
Anna : WHAT! why didn't you tell me (rushes down stairs)  
  
Anna : huff..what are you doing here lee!?  
  
Nina: not to see you! scrag  
  
Anna: wanna bet on it daddy's favorite!  
  
Nina: why I oughta  
  
Lee: girls stop  
  
Nina and Anna: what was that honey  
  
Nina: what did you say bitch!  
  
Anna: what makes you think he is yours!  
  
Nina : It was just a complement!  
  
Anna : don't get envious bitch  
  
Nina: what about HO!  
  
Lee: God damn girls !, I am just here for a tekken update  
  
Anna and Nina : Oh.........  
  
Nina : come right in then...  
  
Anna : make yourself at home!  
  
Nina: Milk tea or scotch...?  
  
Anna : do you like cookies?  
  
Lee : um I well.......  
  
Nina : let the man speak Anna!  
  
Anna: humph  
  
Lee: Well Kazuya and Jin have organized a global tour for the tekken company, Including locations of Hawaii , Australia ,Korea, Ireland, America and Europe.  
  
Anna : wow!!!!  
  
Nina : what is the reason of this and why are Anna and I involved  
  
Lee : Well so Kazuya can show of our tournament, and gain new members, We are taking the company for competition reasons..  
  
Nina : well count me in Lee I need a holiday too.  
  
Anna : Think of all the shopping Nina!!!!!  
  
Lee ..... 0_o  
  
Anna Hey! remember when we had that holiday on the coast of Hawaii !?  
  
Nina : yeah When those guys blocked my sun why I was sun bathing , lucky you took care of them for me Anna!  
  
Anna : oh gee thanks Nina...^_^......O_o....HEY!  
  
Lee : I'm a very busy man I had best leave  
  
Nina: (in a head lock by Anna) guh ...hack o..k s..w...e..e..t..y! ugh  
  
Anna: argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******Back at the Mishima condo******  
  
Kazuya : How did it go lee?  
  
Lee : damn ! I was lucky to make it out of there alive!  
  
Kazuya : She wanted to kill you for sleeping with Anna ....  
  
Lee : NO! she didn't find out , besides I was really really.. I mean REALY drunk.  
  
Kazuya: don't worry lee I believe you ...you wouldn't lay a girl on you free will.  
  
Lee : what is that supposed to mean  
  
Kazuya : you tell me!?  
  
Lee: grrrr.....  
  
Kazuya : anyways I am going with you tomorrow to visit Julia Chang.  
  
Lee: don't you mean Michele?  
  
Kazuya: No Julia is Michele's daughter ..Michele doesn't compete anymore,  
  
Lee: damn! a LOT has happened since we came back , hasn't it!  
  
Kazuya : did you know there is even another model of jack now as well! plus Dr B hasn't keeled over yet!  
  
Lee : really, wow!  
  
***meeting with julia chang***  
  
knock knock (julia answers door)  
  
kazuya: michele hi!  
  
Julia : damn it Im not my mother!  
  
Lee: (*sweat drop*).......  
  
Kazuya : Oh im sorry you must be Julia I am kazuya mishima and this is my adopted brother Lee,  
  
Lee : *Hi girl*  
  
Julia and kazuya : o_0 ..............  
  
Julia : Right........um come in and sit down, ya Ill grab us a drink  
  
Kazuya: Thanks (glares at Lee).  
  
Lee: what!  
  
Julia : is beer ok its all we've got  
  
Lee: oh yucky, sorry, dont touch the stuff  
  
Kazuya : thanks (glares at Lee)  
  
Lee :what!  
  
Kazuya : It is of my understanding you joined the tekken last tournament  
  
Julia : yeah thanks to that ass that is your father  
  
Kazuya :yeah we hate him too, he has been removed from the tekken  
  
Lee : (crossing legs) I hate him most.. damn son of a bitch said I was gay  
  
Kazuya:(glares at Lee)  
  
Lee: what!  
  
Kazuya: that's because you....  
  
Lee:(jumps across sofa and holds his hand across Kazuya's mouth) shhh silly buns!  
  
Julia : look at you two ,your as bad if not worse than nina and anna!  
  
Kazuya: anyway, we are organizing a global tour, do you wish to come?  
  
Julia : only if Jin is going..  
  
Kazuya : he is.  
  
Julia : mkay then sign me up!  
  
Kazuya :Lee !, notebook  
  
Lee:(applying silver lipstick,) oh sorry here you go  
  
Kazuya: thanks(glares at lee)  
  
Lee : what!  
  
***once again back at the mishima condo****  
  
Kazyua : Gee I'm glad that is over!  
  
Lee : me too, where to next  
  
Kazyua : um, I think we will head to Christie Monterio's  
  
Lee: who ?  
  
Kazuya : hell do I know?  
  
Lee:oh  
  
  
  
****somewhere tropical****  
  
(christie is on some patio , dancing.)  
  
Kazuya: Miss...  
  
Christie : uh huh,  
  
Kazuya: are you Christie Monterio?  
  
Christie : Uh huh (keeps dancing)  
  
Kazuya : Well I Am gathering tekken members to go on a global tour  
  
Christie: uh huh  
  
Kazuya: and I was wondering if you would like to come  
  
Christie : (pauses for a second)...uh huh (smiles)  
  
Lee : ( twitches) eww  
  
Kazuya : um ok then lets get out of here Lee  
  
(kazuya and lee turn and run)  
  
Christie: UH HUH ...Bye Now!  
  
****in a carpark somewhere*****  
  
Kazuya : Damn she was scary!, whose vocabulary consists of uh huh and *bye now!*?  
  
Lee: and did you see that erky gap in between her top middle teeth?  
  
Kazuya : (whining) bad visions! bad visions!  
  
Lee : ok where to next  
  
Kazuya: kings....  
  
Lee: lets go ....( kazyua and lee put on men in black shades,)  
  
  
  
******In a locker room***** King : so you want me to join your tour,  
  
Kazuya: yeah,  
  
King : well I guess so,  
  
Kazuya alright its settled ..oh and King, put some pants on  
  
King:oh.  
  
Lee: (glares at kazuya)  
  
Kazuya: what!  
  
*****in some wrestling auditorium***  
  
Kazyua :you pick where we go next  
  
Lee: um Ling xiaoyu's  
  
Kazuya: look there is Trish stratus!  
  
Lee: oh my god I just saw Gold dust! (each run off in own direction)  
  
this is my first fan fic so I understand if its crap please E-me at  
  
Animefan33@yahoo.com  
  
thanks to the EYES OF FATE, a loyal and devoted friend, no one has inspired me more than you with your Anime , manga and Fan fiction!  
  
P.s you r sexy 2!.....  
  
P.p.s thanks 4 all the fun at high school , see you next year at collage!  
  
Thanks to fanfiction.net for posting me! 


	2. tekken goes on tour chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - five down-four 2 go  
  
By void slayer  
  
Animefan33@yahoo.com  
  
*****at a chinese theme park*******  
  
Kazuya: would you mind getting off that ride for a minute  
  
Ling : No! I just want to go round one more time ,  
  
Kazuya:thats what you said the last damn frickin' fifty times!  
  
Ling : go away, your mean (ride starts again)  
  
Kazuya:..........(punches the control box thingy and the ride stops)  
  
Ling: Aw, your so mean  
  
Kazuya : (in a sooky girlie voice) aw, your so ignorant  
  
Ling : hmph  
  
Kazuya : now shut up and listen little girl, all I wanted was 5 fricken minuets of your time and I'd be gone but Now I've been here for the last f%$^*%$ hour!  
  
Ling : you swear to much  
  
Lee: rolling around with laughter  
  
Kazuya : (now very pissed of course!) Im organising a little tour around the fricken huge globe ya wanna Come!?  
  
Ling : I dunno your so mean to me!  
  
Kazuya :argh!!!!!!!!!(turns into devil) come on the tour little cow before I start a carrnage including you!  
  
Ling : eww scary! , Ill come Only if Hwoarang and panda are there !  
  
Devil: how bout you substitute panda with my son  
  
Ling : deal!  
  
*****at a take away stall***  
  
Kazuya: (now normal) I'd love to put a silver bullet in between her eyes!  
  
Lee : aw come on she was kind of fun  
  
Kazuya: as watching grass grow,paint dry or watching V.I.P!  
  
Lee: Hey ! I love pamela lee she is the soap queen!  
  
Kazuya : yeah you would know lots about queens wouldn't you lee!?  
  
Lee : I herd that bitch!  
  
Kazuya : come on queen , we've gotta visit that whining pom whats his face!  
  
Lee : steve !  
  
Kazuya : lets just cruise  
  
Lee : I loved that movie duets!  
  
Kazuya : O_o  
  
***In another change room***  
  
Kazuya : look, Steve I want you on this tour I know your a whinging pom and all but...  
  
Steve : say no more I'd love to accompany you!  
  
Lee : you would !  
  
Steve : Im talking about the tour!  
  
Lee : oh!  
  
*****Out side Buckingham palace*****  
  
lee: we are still missing quite a few member of the male type,  
  
Kazuya : hmm yeah, well we have got to get that kid from korea, so happily he will participate, I'd like to get yoshimitsu as well.  
  
Lee : then we need another girl,  
  
Kazuya : grrr do you have to be so perfect ?  
  
Lee : aw come on let me choose one more girl  
  
Kazuya : Ok if it makes Lee happy like ling!  
  
Lee : (doing the ling jumping thingy) Oh yay jinkies!  
  
Kazuya: 0_o  
  
Lee : um I choose, kunimitsu!  
  
Kazuya : why did you have to choose her!  
  
Lee : Because she is weird , plus I wanna get her mask off!  
  
Kazuya I guess so but your not allowed to demask her unless I help!  
  
Lee : deal!  
  
****In an army camp****  
  
Lee : this place is huge!, where do we find Hwoarang ?  
  
Kazuya : I dunno Lets check the bushes,he is probly veging out on illegal substances somewhere.  
  
Lee: Boy am I glad I dont do that crap! (lites a ciggerete)  
  
Kazuya : could you stop standing there and help me find Hwoarang!  
  
Lee: I've found him already,  
  
Kazuya : what!  
  
Lee : he is over there talking to that big dude.  
  
Kazuya : Lets go over then ,  
  
Lee : he looks kind of scary I'll wait in the car ....  
  
Kazuya : come on dont be a wuss  
  
Lee : help!  
  
Kazuya : Excuse me ,  
  
Army dude : Yes how may I be of assistance  
  
Kazuya : See Hwoarang here, well he has participated in the tekken before and...  
  
Army dude : Ah you must be Mr Mishima.  
  
Kazuya : yes and this is by odopted brother Lee,  
  
Hwoarang :Like dudes why are you here?  
  
Lee : we are holding a global tour and was wondering if you wanted to come?  
  
Hwoarang : Well this army dude here is a complete bogan and....  
  
Army dude : Here take him he is a pain in the neck anyway....  
  
Kazuya : Yeah thanks, we will contact you in a week  
  
Hwoarang : What a week!  
  
Kazuya : be grateful we are getting you out of here.  
  
Army dude : As for you blood talon GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!  
  
  
  
***on an aeroplane***  
  
Lee: I wonder If this tour is going to be successful?  
  
Kazuya : What in the name of Heihachi are you talking about!?, with me running this its gonna be huge  
  
Lee : suppose your right  
  
Kazuya : Next stop the mitsu's  
  
Lee : Oh brother!  
  
Kazuya : Step!  
  
***In a small Japanise flat****  
  
Kazuya: Hello is anyone home?  
  
(no answer)  
  
Lee : Kanichiwa.....  
  
Kazuya : (glares at Lee)  
  
Lee : What!?  
  
Yoshimitu: Come into the living room  
  
(kazuya and lee follow the voice)  
  
Kazuya : Ok we are here ..!  
  
Lee: Where are they?  
  
Kunimitsu: We are up here!  
  
( kunimitsu and yoshimitsu are on the celing playing mently controled chess)  
  
Lee: Okay Then!  
  
Kazuya : would you be so kind as to hover down here for a minuet ?  
  
(kuni and yoshi hover down )  
  
Kazuya : thankyou,  
  
Lee : (hiding behind kazuya)  
  
kazuya : Well , I guess Ill get to business, I am holding a global tour and I..  
  
Lee: (imitating kazuya ) bla bla bla  
  
Kazuya: Lee, go wait in the car!  
  
Lee: But Kazuya Ive herd this so many time....  
  
Kazuya: NOW!  
  
Lee : Awwwwww  
  
Yoshimitsu: wasnt you a bit harsh on him?  
  
Kazuya:But he needs to learn.  
  
Kunimitsu: But you really riped into hi....  
  
Kazuya : dont PROVE ME WRONG!  
  
Kuni: *gulp  
  
Yoshi : what do you think kuni ?  
  
Kuni: (hiding behind yoshi) I guess it could be fun....  
  
Kazuya : Ok then its a date!  
  
****back in the car****  
  
Kazuya: Okay lets head home  
  
Lee : did they join?  
  
Kazuya : yup, my charm won them over  
  
Lee : *he he* yeah,  
  
***** a week later in kazuya 's office*****  
  
kazuya walks in,  
  
Kazuya : Lee, get your feet off my desk!  
  
Lee: sorry,  
  
Kazuya : look, Lee I Know you want to own this foundation but,it's mine!  
  
Lee: dammit! you think I dont know that Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya : Um ,Ok was there any messages?  
  
Lee : No.  
  
Kazuya : You contacted all the tour members?  
  
Lee : yes.  
  
Kazuya : do you know where my son is?  
  
Lee : no  
  
Kazuya : danmit Lee, stop it with all the one word answers  
  
Lee : sorry.  
  
Lee: I mean yeah whatever you say Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya : better, now lets find my son, he has been to Australia before, I need him to find a venue  
  
Lee: Well he is probably skating, he does a lot of that.  
  
Kazuya : well go find him!  
  
**At a skate ramp**  
  
Lee : ah Jin would you mind coming home, please  
  
Jin : aw $h1T I was just getting onto the final knock outs  
  
Lee : your father wants you to find him a venue in australia, one in melbourne and one in tasmania  
  
Jin : Come on then uncle Lee ,lets go..  
  
Lee : you have never called me Uncle Lee before  
  
Jin : dont get used to it.  
  
  
  
***back to Kazuya's office again***  
  
Jin : Hey dad, I've found two venues!  
  
Kazuya : well,... Jin : I've picked the Colonial stadium in Melbourne and the Derwent entertainment center Hobart Tasmania  
  
Kazuya: Ok then , Lee contact these places and book us a week for both places In four days time  
  
Jin: so are we going to Australia first...!  
  
Kazuya : Yup,  
  
*Lee leaves to make the call*  
  
Jin: Yeah!  
  
****4 days later****  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
**** At an airport ****  
  
Kazuya: ok everone, seating is as follows.... *crowd is still loud*  
  
Kazuya : Ok people liste...  
  
Kazuya : errrr.l...  
  
*Nina is laid back in her chair with her legs draped over the arm rest doing her nails*  
  
kazuya : (turns to Nina) Um Nina could you?  
  
Nina : Ok.  
  
* Nina silently walks up the centre of the plane,no one notice's her...*  
  
Nina: ( extrely loud and life staking ) Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppppppppp!  
  
*everone turns and pays attention to Nina*  
  
Nina: (turns to kazuya) I love having the evil side of the toshin!  
  
Nina: bwahahahahahaha!  
  
Kazuya:I love having the evil side of the devil!  
  
Kazuya:Bwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Nina & Kazuya: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(Nina and kazuya stick their little fingers to the corners of their mouths Dr evil style)  
  
Tekken crew: (exept Hwoarang) o_0  
  
Hwoarang: HA Coool! Evil...  
  
Nina,hwoarang and kazuya: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kazuya: ok , seating is as follows...  
  
Hwoarang & Kunimitsu  
  
Jin & Lee  
  
Christie & Ling  
  
Anna & Julia  
  
Steve & King  
  
Nina & Myself  
  
Lee: (coughing)typical  
  
Yoshimitsu: What about me!  
  
Kazuya you get to pilot so get your ass into that cock pit!  
  
Yoshi: yes sir!  
  
So starts the tekken world tour ...... the end of chapter one, Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. chapter 3

Tekken goes on tour  
  
Chapter 3 - king of iron fist down under  
  
By: void slayer  
  
Animefan33@yahoo.com  
  
***On the aeroplane***  
  
  
  
*Anna is in a hostess uniform on approaches Nina and kazuya*  
  
Anna : Hello lovely travellers! time for mid-flight meal, drinks?  
  
Kazuya:Yes,A scotch and coke for me  
  
Anna: Ok and petrol for you nina !  
  
Nina: funny ho!, ill have a lemon vodka  
  
Anna: alcoholics!  
  
*anna approaches Hwoarang and Kunimitsu*  
  
Anna:drinks?  
  
Hwoarang: coke,  
  
Kuni: Im not Going to drink cause I'll have to remove my mask.  
  
Anna: Fine!..dehydrate!  
  
Kuni: Im a ninja dumbass,I can go weeks without food and water.  
  
*Anna pushes up her cleavege and tries again*  
  
Anna: Lee! honey how bout a drink  
  
Lee: Yeah um water and a packet of cigerets.  
  
Anna: sure! and what about little cutie here  
  
Jin:(playing gameboy advance) Whatever..  
  
*Lee slaps jin up the side of the head*  
  
Jin: ow! why I oughta(doing the glove thingy)  
  
Anna : Hey!  
  
Jin: God I'll have a fanta then dammit  
  
* sudenly a mini tekken anouncer voice from "tekken advance" yells K.O*  
  
Jin : what dammit! you just got me assasinated Lee!  
  
*Mini Nina from tekken advance: hohohohahaha!  
  
Jin: agrh!  
  
Anna:Steve,king want a drink?  
  
Steve:I truly dont think so.  
  
King: I can only drink sports water.  
  
Anna : this is not my day!  
  
Christie: Yo um Annie be a dear and fetch us some refreshment!  
  
Anna: Ah , ok I think, what do you want,  
  
Christie: I would like ice tea!  
  
Anna:(screwing up her face)Ice tea!  
  
Christie:uh huh!  
  
Ling: I want apple juice!  
  
Anna: um we dont have apple juice!  
  
Ling: I...w..a..n..t apple juice! Iwantapplejuiceiwantapplejuiceiwantapplejuice!  
  
Anna: listen you litte skank I could piss in a glass and you wouldnt know!  
  
Ling: I guess red cordial is out of the question?  
  
Anna:(yelling) Y'now I dont like being a hostess,get your own drinks!  
  
*Nina sleeping, is awoken by anna's fit, kazuya was staring at her*  
  
Nina:(stirs)Huh what? (notices kazuya staring at her)Kazuya? are you ok?  
  
Kazuya:(shocked that nina wakes)oh yeah I was just in a day dream..?  
  
Jin: (Peering over seat) oh sure day wet dream!  
  
Kazuya: (going red) Jin I suggest you SHUT THE FU# UP!  
  
Jin: whatever!  
  
Nina: (giggles)  
  
Yoshimitsu: (over speaker system) we are approaching melbourne airport please  
  
fasten seatbelts and put foodtrays in an upright position.  
  
Everone:right....  
  
***In the airport***  
  
*ling is by the coke machine and Hwoarang approaches to get a drink*  
  
Hwoarang:Hi Ling,  
  
Ling: *Like Hi!  
  
Hwoarang:Hello...  
  
Ling:(giggle) Hi!  
  
Hwo: Um, can I get a drink?  
  
Ling: yeah!..  
  
Hwo: well?  
  
Ling: Ill get it for you, gimme the money and i'll get it  
  
Hwo: thats fine I can get it myself  
  
Ling: NO! dont strain your self, let me!..  
  
Hwo : look.Ii..  
  
Nina: god sake MOVE!(grabs ling and chucks her away)  
  
Hwo: thanks!  
  
Nina: not a problem (slots some coins into the machine)Shit,wrong money  
  
hwo: What ya want?  
  
Nina: um a coke?  
  
Hwo: coming up! (Hwoarang shoves his arm up the machine and grabs two cokes)  
  
Hwo: for you!  
  
Nina: thanx, Hey neat trick!  
  
Hwo: Thanx I just picked it up somewhere  
  
Nina: or you could have done this,(nina gives the machine a bad habbit (aka f,f,X) )  
  
* thousands of cans start pour out of the coke machine*  
  
Nina: fuck , this was not supposed to happen! (hwo is rolling around laughing)  
  
Nina: Ah we had better make our exit ...  
  
Hwo: true ( barely able to speak)  
  
(nina and Hwoarang walk over to some seats and sit down)  
  
Hwo: ever been to Australia before?  
  
Nina: Nuh...first time, did you like the plane ride  
  
Hwo: Guess it was ok..whats the deal with you 'nd kazuya?  
  
Nina:Deal,theres no deal that I know of,personaly or professinaly,what about Kunimitsu?  
  
Hwo: once you get over talking to a mask she holds a pretty good conversation.  
  
Nina: Ah,  
  
Kazuya: Ok everone lets get going to the hotel,  
  
Steve: Bout Time lads!  
  
Yoshi: Crikey!  
  
Steve shut up.  
  
Yoshi: Righteo chaps!  
  
Steve: errr...  
  
*** in the hotel***  
  
  
  
Ling: La la la!  
  
Christie: I like pork!  
  
Ling: I'm vegetarian!  
  
Christie: Um, when do we start the tournament?  
  
Ling: Dunno  
  
Christie: Um, like jin 'nd kazuya would know  
  
Ling: Yeah!  
  
Christie: lets go  
  
Ling : Ah huh!  
  
Christie: thats my girl!  
  
  
  
**** in the hotel foyer ****  
  
Ling: dammit!, Ling is SO not happy, where are they?  
  
Christie: Dont know? all that original christie knowing is that we've gotta keep looking!  
  
Ling: UH HUH!  
  
Christie: thats my girl  
  
(Anna is standing in the foyer waiting for lee,christie spots her)  
  
Christie: OH um ,..yo Annie!  
  
Ling: ANNIEEEEEEEE!  
  
Anna: (anime sweatdrop)  
  
Christie : Annie, my girl would you do us a favour?  
  
Anna: ( smiling ) sorry girls I'm not a lemon..  
  
Ling: Dont be silly annie , we've tasted lemons before and we know your not one!  
  
Christie: Uh huh!  
  
Anna :(anime sweatdrop again!) Run along girls I'm busy!  
  
Ling: christie hasn't asked you yet!  
  
Christie : yup,  
  
Anna: God damn what!  
  
Christie:Well y'no Ya see, My girl ling 'nd I was 'n our room 'nd we was wonder'n.....  
  
Anna : JUST SPIT IT OUT!!!  
  
Ling : we wanna know if you know where jin and kazuya are?  
  
Anna :well,they might be with lee up top, I was just going to go there i'll tell em,  
  
Christie: Wait!, we'll go with ya my girl!  
  
Anna: ....uh Huh! (anime sweatdrop)  
  
Christie and ling : thats my girl!  
  
(Anna and the power puffs enter the elevator)  
  
Anna: Its up top, might take a little...  
  
Ling: 99 bottles of soda on the wall , 99 bottles of soda, pop the lid and take a swig 99 bottles of soda...( christie is bopping along to ling's tune)  
  
Anna: ( whispering to herself ) 99 packets of arsenic shoved down her throat 99 ...  
  
(ding)  
  
Anna: (crawling out of the elevator ) thank hell!..  
  
Ling: ( jumping up and down ) WOW wheresjinwheresjinwheresjin!  
  
Christie: right along girl!  
  
Anna: JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW!!  
  
Ling: FINE!  
  
Christie: Girls y'no your both my boo dont make me cry!  
  
Anna: lets go...(anime sweatdrop)  
  
(anna and the puffs reach kazuyas office door,anna knocks loudly)  
  
Kazuya: Lee! get that  
  
Lee : Im serving drinks wait a minute!  
  
Kazuya: grrr...I'l do it!  
  
(kazuya answers Anna's knock)  
  
Anna: KAZY! ( grabs his head and pulls hard to kiss his cheek)  
  
Kazuya: (straining to get away) urgh anna (gets kissed,leaving big red kiss on his face)  
  
Nina: ( rolls eyes and give an evil glare to anna)  
  
Ling: ( bashes anna out of the way ) Uh, hello mr mishima sir we've got a special question when do we start bashing each other for money?And where is jin?  
  
Kazuya: 1 tommorrow 2 dont know dont care  
  
Ling: ohhh..  
  
Kazuya: Bye  
  
Ling: bye!  
  
Christie : Lets go my girl, just one thing where is our room?  
  
ling: ditto?  
  
this is the closing to tekken goes on tour 4 will ling and christie find their room, will Anna find dignity, why is nina and kazuya hanging together? stay tuned for next issue: Eww pikachu! ...( Just kidding I dont have a name yet!) 


End file.
